


例行私事

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN
Summary: **全世界都失戀**我覺得現在開虐比開車還需要標示...**字字血淚。但我真的想寫。不過阿嬤已經麻木了啦所以不知道到底虐不(
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	例行私事

**Author's Note:**

> **全世界都失戀  
> **我覺得現在開虐比開車還需要標示...  
> **字字血淚。但我真的想寫。不過阿嬤已經麻木了啦所以不知道到底虐不(

一束晨曦從窗簾縫中透進臥室，落在淺眠的人臉上。  
安達翻了個身，轉向牆壁的那一側，臉頰陷進另一塊枕頭，有些冰冷、濕硬的觸感使他打了個激靈，睜開眼被光線刺得泛淚。  
他深陷的眼窩跟黑色的陰影顯示出昨晚他睡得並不安穩。他甚至沒換下昨日的衣物。

手機顯示現在時刻是09:41 AM。  
安達抽了抽鼻子，渾身打了個寒顫，拉高被子、蜷起雙腿，想把自己塞回睡眠裡。

他昨夜凌晨忽然驚醒，喘著粗氣，手腳冰冷又頭疼欲裂。  
他艱刻地爬起來，半夢半醒間給自己到了一杯水，但忘記熱水壺沒有加熱，喝進喉嚨去像一次吞了千百根針。  
他突然想到那一日生病，黑澤整晚為他忙裡忙出，幫他擦汗、替他收拾，毫無怨言。

安達向來淺眠，這一醒一想之間就睡不著了，乾脆起床洗漱。  
沒有太大胃口，早餐只泡了一杯麥片。他坐在地上，一面發愣一面吞嚥著寡淡無味的早餐。突然想到那碗燙嘴的粥真的很美味。

回憶有次住在黑澤家一晚，翌日果不其然又看到黑澤在下廚，安達愧疚地抱住他，請他別連週末都要為他早起，那實在——

「太辛苦了......」  
黑澤只是笑著回他：「不會哦，我假日也和平日一樣，都會早起做早餐，所以一點也不麻煩。」  
「而且能天天為心愛的人做早餐，是一件很幸福的事。」

黑澤真的很完美，英俊又萬能，還很善解人意。未來能跟他在一起的人真的很幸運。  
然而我錯過了他，這全是我的錯。

安達看了一眼時間，發現才01:57 PM而已。

撐到下午兩點，他不情願地開始準備出門。他今天並不想外出，但冰箱裡的食材所剩無幾，他又餓得發昏。  
著裝花不上多少時間，但安達杵在衣櫥前許久。  
他想起那次揀選了好幾套衣服、卻還是未能順利進行的約會。雖然沒成行，但那是他們第一次牽手。  
他們這週本來還有個真正的約會的。

安達走出門外，冷風迎面如刀割一般冷冽刺骨，他快步走到有太陽照射的區域，才發現連陽光也同樣冰冷。  
但冬陽還是很耀眼的，他身上的衣服在光線照耀下顏色變得淺淡，他從口袋裡抽出凍得發白的手掌，凝神一看感覺自己也變得透明了。  
安達猛然打了一個噴嚏，忘記沒有人會給自己圍圍巾，或提醒他要加衣服。他什麼時候忘記這些事了。

當然也沒有人給他做便當。  
到現在他還記得徵選當日的那份便當的味道。黑澤那天自己也分明要出差，卻為他早起準備午飯，奔波回來晚上又幫他舉辦慶功宴。  
沒人會做得比黑澤的便當好吃。

回程的路上他看到一對情人親吻。他們還沒接吻過呢。看著擁抱的一對路人互道再見，他忽然備感寒冷。他不禁胡思亂想，那是相會之日遙遙無期的道別，還是永別的意思。

看著每一個形單影隻的行人，他都忍不住臆測——他們是從何處來的？他們在想念誰？又是否錯過了誰？以及他們會對什麼事或什麼人感到遺憾。

他忽然覺得有些反胃。他對於自己沒有勇氣變成心中所願的那種大人而感到深深地噁心。  
為什麼他就是難以說出口——說他需要別人。為什麼需要一個人這麼困難？  
他對於自己再度傷害所愛之人而感到噁心。他覺得自己分外殘忍，他的承諾彷彿只能證明自己總有一天會傷害他們的心。

有時候他心裡會有一個小小的聲音傳來：每個人都討厭你。而且他們完全有理由這麼做。

這是安達今天第二十三次忍不住滑開手機了，此刻是04:09 PM。

外面陽光正好，他憶起有時候黑澤會邀他去運動，但他總是拒絕。他為什麼拒絕了呢？

「安達體力不太好呢，」黑澤打趣他，「可以多運動鍛鍊體力哦，假日要不要跟我一起去慢跑呢？」  
他看見黑澤腦海裡立刻浮現自己穿著運動服奔跑的樣子，目光聚焦在汗水滑落的頸子與起伏的胸膛，被風掀起短褲褲擺，露出大腿肌膚反光一片。  
他應該慶幸黑澤所想的「運動」不是指色情片裡常出現那種專有台詞。  
但他還是——「不要。」  
假日不就是該成天在被窩裡浪費光陰嗎？

他大抵上還是很無趣的人吧。他怕跟別人在一起太久，他們就會發掘自己其實又無聊、又消極，還一無是處。然後他們就會離開他了。

他現在連黑澤時而嚇人時而肉麻的幻想都感到懷念了。

他無事可做。他開始吃下午買回來的便當。

他原本很善於獨處的。

安達去洗澡前又點開螢幕，上面顯示08:39 PM。

洗完澡後他坐在床上滑手機，他過往有睡前滑手機的習慣，只是這個習慣曾經消失過一陣子。

他看到柘植的帳號發了一篇文章，引用了一首詩。

**我本可以忍受黑暗**  
**若我不曾見過太陽**  
**然而陽光已使我的荒涼**  
**成為更新的荒涼**

安達差點按到轉發的圖示，他手指凍得發抖。

睡前他瞅了一眼日曆，聖誕節被醒目地標示了。他回想不起來自己那天是抱著什麼樣的心情將它標注的。  
他疲憊地嘆了一口氣，疑惑今天明明沒做什麼卻深感疲頓。

安達瞥了一眼手機，是11:17 PM。才不到一個月，他就養成了隨時確認手機訊息的習慣，因為這段日子裡無時不刻都會收到黑澤的訊息，而他一封也不想錯過。

他心想成長就是這樣吧，就算什麼事都不順利，還是要佯裝沒事，把日子過下去。  
這真是爛透了。  
事情為什麼走到了這個地步？  
他倒上床鋪，鑽進棉被裡，希望自己可以默默消失。

安達瞪著天花板，輾轉反側。他忽然想起在久遠兒時，母親曾教過一個方法：如果心情沮喪的時候，可以雙手擁抱自己，一下一下地輕拍臂膀兩側。

他試著做了幾次。

眼淚順著臉頰滑下來的時候安達嚇了一跳。他忽然感到十分恐慌，心臟怦怦地擊打著胸腔。他抱起那塊屬於另一個人的枕頭——他還沒捨得收起來——將它狠狠地壓在心口上，如同加壓止血的動作。  
可是他心裡有一些東西流失得太快了，同眼淚一般。

驀然間，他生出一個連自己也詫異的念頭——

人會因為孤獨而死嗎？

03:37 AM

對不起……

我不想要分手......

可不可以請你......不要離開我......

**Author's Note:**

> **後記**
> 
> 你是我的例行私事......。
> 
> 「我本可以忍受黑暗/ 若我不曾見過太陽/ 然而陽光已使我的荒涼/ 成為更新的荒涼」是我非常喜歡的一首詩，作者是Emily Dickinson，詩名是《如果我不曾見過太陽(Had I not seen the Sun)》。
> 
> 本來還想穿插黑澤視角但阿嬤心臟痛實在不行了...


End file.
